I'm the Fool
by Arindwen Greenleaf
Summary: Heero and Duo have a fight and Heero goes out to replace a special something for Duo


I'm the Fool  
  
*I never thought I'd be the one  
To be the raging bull*  
  
Heero and Duo stand facing each other. Duo look pissed as hell, while   
Heero stands rigidly, face expressionless. Duo seems to be trying to make   
Heero see sense, waving his arms, gesticulating wildly. Heero stands with his   
arms crossed, glaring bloody murder at Duo.   
  
*There'd always be a smoking gun  
Who'd up and lose his cool*  
  
Duo finally says something that pushes Heero over the edge. Heero's hand   
flashes out and contacts with Duo's cheek. Duo staggers backwards, holding   
his cheek, tears rising in his eyes. He gives Heero one last look, before   
fleeing from the room. Heero stares after him, before slumping down on the   
bed, his head in his hands. A single tear runs down his cheek.   
  
*I'd never thought I'd have to say  
I'm sorry, my love, because  
I'm the fool I never  
Fool I never I thought I was*  
  
Heero is sitting at a desk, a pen in his hands, a blank sheet of paper in   
front of him. His hand is poised over the paper, but he can't seem to find   
the words he needs. Finally the pen contacts with the paper, and in a smooth   
script, he writes a few words. Then standing, he gathers his bag, and walks   
out of the house. He takes one look back at the house, before climbing into a   
car and speeding away.   
  
*I left my dreams with broken strings  
It's time I learned to talk*  
  
Heero is sitting in a clearing in a forest, by himself. He seems to be   
having a conversation with himself. It seems to be a silent conversation; all   
in his head. Finally he leans back against the trunk of a tree and sighs.   
  
*Stop falling over things  
Teach myself to walk*  
  
Heero is now in a town, just walking, with his jacket over his shoulder.   
He sees a mother with her young baby in a park. The baby is standing up, and   
tenetively takes a step toward its mother. Its mother has her arms out and   
has a look of pure joy on her face. Heero suddenly sees Duo in his mind,   
cheerful and laughing, always happy.   
  
*I'm not a superman  
Or Mr. Wonderful, because  
I'm the fool I never,  
Fool I never thought I was*  
  
Duo is sitting on a hill over looking a sparkling river. Quatre comes up   
behind him and asks him something. Duo looks over his shoulder at him and   
pats the ground for him to sit. Quatre sits next to him and the two look out   
over the river for a while. Then Duo starts speaking, brokenly, as though   
whatever it is hurts him. Quatre just sits and listens, nodding gently, and   
patting Duo's back soothingly while he listens. Duo finally breaks and crys   
gently, huddled up in a ball. Quatre puts an arm around him and rocks him   
gently. Trowa comes out onto the hill and sees the two. Quatre looks back   
over his shoulder and smiles gently at Trowa. Trowa nods slightly in   
acknowledgement of his fellow pilots predicament.   
Heero sits on a park bench, watching the sunset. The colors blend   
together: red, pink, brilliant gold, yellow, and orange. The sunset fades   
slowly, enflaming the sky briefly with a brilliant show of pink and gold, and   
then fading to soft blue, violet, and grey. Heero sits motionless on his   
bench.  
  
*I'm the know it all  
Trying to mend this broken heart*  
  
Heero is still on the bench. He takes out a picture and the moon and   
starlight shine softly on a picture of Duo, grinning like a maniac, and   
winking. A small, wistful smile tugs on Heero's lips.  
  
*But I don't know who to call*  
  
Heero stands in a phone booth, the phone in his hand, staring at the dial   
pad. He reaches a slender finger out to a number. Then the finger falls, and   
he replaces the receiver.   
Duo meanwhile, is laying in bed, staring at the phone, willing it to   
ring. It doesn't, and a pained expression crosses his face. Quatre stands   
silently in the door way, watching.  
  
*And I don't know where to start*  
  
Heero is having another conversation with himself, this one seeming to be   
with the Perfect Soldier and the Lost Boy inside him. The Perfect Soldier   
seems to be winning, when the Lost Boy rears up and shows him something that   
makes the Soldier tremble.  
  
*Now if you should lose your faith in me,  
I don't know where I'd run*  
  
Duo is talking animatedly with the other pilots. He's grinning and   
laughing, as is Quatre. Wufie smirks, and Trowa cracks a grin. Then Wufei   
goes off to meditate and Quatre and Trowa become absorbed in a book. Duo's   
fingers unconsciously creep up to neck, searching for the gold cross that   
used to hang there. Then he remembers that he lost it on a recent mission and   
his hand falls. Heero, meanwhile, is in a store and he reaches out to touch a   
golden cross, exactly like the one Duo lost. His eyes flash for a moment   
before he give it to the clerk. A slight smile is on his lips.   
  
*I hope you'll always let me be  
Your only one*  
  
Heero walks the streets of a town, heading for a particular place. He   
sets out walking down a tree lined lane, boardering a river on one side.   
Finally, after walking for a long time, he comes to a path that seems to only   
lead into the forest. He turns down it and walks onwards.   
  
*Am I your one true love,  
Or am I too late for your applause*  
  
He comes to the safehouse and pauses on the doorstep, before pushing the   
door open. Stepping inside, he finds the house apparently empty. Moving   
silently through the living room, he walks to the bedroom he and Duo used to   
share. Heero hesitates before the door, and looks down at his hand, in which   
is clutched a small box. Finally he opens the door softly and steps into the   
room. Duo is sitting in the window seat, staring out the window at the   
winding river. He doesn't seem to notice Heero.   
  
*I'm the fool I never  
Fool I never thought I was*  
  
Taking a deep breath, he walks over to Duo and lays a hand on his   
shoulder. Duo jumps and whirls around. Then he stares at Heero. Before he can   
turn away, Heero extends the little box to him. Duo eyes it slightly   
suspiciously, looking from Heero back to the box. Then his curiousity gets   
the better of him and he takes the box, moving to sit on the window seat.   
Heero remains standing, calm on the outside, but more nervous then he'd ever   
let on. Duo opens the box slowly and gasps softly, ever so gently taking out   
the gold cross, and letting it lie on his open palm. Tears fill his eyes and   
he turns the cross over. There on the back is an inscription. It says  
Ai shiteru, Duo. Please forgive me.   
Duo leaps up and launches himself at Heero, wrapping his arms around his   
neck, sobbing in delight. Heero smiles in relief and wraps his arms around   
Duo's waist, pulling him closer. Duo whispers Thank you over and over again.   
Heero rests his cheek on the top of Duo's head.  
*Darling, I'm the fool I never,  
Fool I never, thought I was*  
  
Duo pulls back and hands the cross to Heero, motioning for him to put it   
on him. Heero obliges and puts it on, laying the cross on Duo's chest. He   
looks up and finds Duo smiling. Heero gently pulls him closer, and softly   
kisses him. Duo reaches a hand up to Heero's cheek, and kisses him in return.   
Heero breaks away gently and holds his partner to him, enfolding him in his   
arms. Duo smiles and lays his head on Heero's chest, murmuring, Ai shiteru,   
Heero. Forever. Heero smiles and whispers back.  
Ai shiteru, Duo. Forever, and until death. 


End file.
